Moments in Love: The 'Away Time' Folder
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: Jane and Lisbon do something to comfort one another for when they're apart. Pure PWP in this one-shot. Hope it's fun. Go away, big hiatus! Warning! Adult sexual situations. If you don't like that, then don't read this. Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.


"Jane!"

He cocked his head in thought, setting the razor to edge a sideburn. That wasn't a question. It was a summons. Quite a while since he'd heard that tone. "I'm shaving! Be there in a minute."

Patrick finished, taking extra care now to be smooth and soft for her. From the sound of her voice, he might need it. Smiling at himself in the mirror, he toweled away stray patches of shaving cream. Couldn't be that serious. Below, he stiffened at the thought of making Teresa yield by arousing her, making love to her. He gave himself a repositioning tug through his flimsy knit pajama bottoms. Bare-chested, he examined his torso for imperfections and flexed the muscles in his arms and shoulders. Frequent, energetic sex was better than lifting weights-and a whole lot more fun! Even Teresa had developed unknown muscle, giving her an irresistible sleek flexibility. She was a work of art with water flowing over her body. He stretched the fingers that had run the length of her.

After several months of adjustment, understanding and misunderstanding, spats and shouting matches, sulks and soporific make-up sex, things were mostly silky between them now. Knowing its utter destructiveness, the one thing neither of them would do was storm away from the house. They stayed, no matter what, and discovered how a little rough sex could temper any feeble, unresolved frayed edges. No one detonated. Heavenly forgiveness for minor injuries usually flowed from amnesic, mind-altering acts of affectionate carnal love.

"Where are you?"

"Back patio."

The morning was not quite cool, so typical of late September in Austin. It would be in the mid-nineties by late afternoon, then cool down twenty-five degrees overnight. Lisbon sipped her after-breakfast, Sunday morning menning mimosa, so bright and cool, a bite of saltiness from the lemon and refreshing mint to calm the palate. Phone in her other hand, she pushed herself to and fro on the sturdy glider. The risen sun fingered the top of the thick brick wall at the back of their yard, high and studded with three staggered rows of colored glass. Heavy shards, and deadly sharp. The sun's rays splintered into a line of glory hues, flashing spikes of prism split into rainbow lightning as the sun broke along the entire length of the wall. A dizzying sight. The sun would be over the wall and toasting her in minutes.

"Dearie . . ."

Okay. She wasn't mad. In fact, she was drawing him in with her facetious endearment. Intrigued, he kissed her cheek and sat next to her on the glider.

"What's this?" She held up her phone. A very sexy picture filled the screen At least it represented a very sexy evening, to them. Others might consider it a depraved mess.

"Why, that's after you demolished my dip cone that night."

"Uh-huh."

"We were hot! That dark parking lot. All that licking and sucking." His cheeks grew pink and his eyes dilated. "You kissed me. Thoroughly." He squeezed himself. "Here."

Not moving her head, Lisbon glanced to his hand and saw it loosely grasp an erection, already strong enough to be a rod. She shifted in her seat and said nothing as they glided together, the swing sounding a rhythmic squeak, now they both sat in it.

"And taking you on the front seat. You were so eager. You want to go for another ice cream tonight?"

Eying the movement in his thin sleep pants, color flooding her face, she crossed her legs toward him. "How did this get on my phone?"

"I texted it to you." He groaned. "Look at all that chocolate. Look where you put your mouth."

"And where you put yours, mmph, and your hands. I don't remember getting this text."

He let go of himself.

"Oh. Well, I had second thoughts. Deleted the text. What if you opened the text at work? So I saved the photo first and put it in a new folder for you."

"Marked, 'Away Time.' Clever. Sounds like travel receipts." Narrowing her eyes to look at him sideways, she said, "You were messing with my phone."

"You don't like the picture?"

Rolling her eyes, Lisbon decided not to pursue the small breach of privacy Jane was trying to deflect. Very small, knowing what he was capable of. "Love the picture. Reminds me of something we've been meaning to do. And I have to go to a conference in a couple days. All by myself." The suggestive look she gave him had more than a little heat.

What? She wasn't going to get him for the phone? She was serious. And horny. Patrick echoed her wicked and piercing grin. "Don't toy with me, Teresa."

"It's myself I want to toy with, while I'm away, thinking of you. You've put me in the habit . . . of the flesh." Shading her eyes, she squinted as the sun rose over the fence.

"You spicy little temptress!" Jane feigned shock. "Lucky for you, I'm easy." Not disguising his pleasure, he stood and took her hand with an inviting smile, removing the phone and setting it on her seat. "Finish your mimosa and come inside." When she hesitated, he added, "Unless you'd rather I take you en plein air, au naturel. Get a little sun on that luscious derrière."

Tossing back the last of her drink and setting the glass to the side, she smiled and stood up. Instead of escorting her indoors, he spun her around and pulled thin draping knit from her hips, exposing her rump. Hand splayed between her shoulders, his positioning push was gentle but insistent, lowering her back. He was kissing the side of a sun-brightened cheek when Teresa abruptly straightened and turned to face him, setting her clothes in order.

Her bottom still felt warm from the penetrating rays of the climbing sun, peppered with the burning imprints of Patrick's lips. When he pinged her very alert nipples, she groaned, putting her hand over her covered sex, squeezing reflexively before she regained control. "I'm serious."

Slipping his hand underneath hers, he took over the squeezing. "You don't think I am?" He felt no panties under her pajama bottoms and he relished her yielding flesh as he rolled it from side to side under his fingers.

"I want us to take pictures. I want them for when I'm away. Don't tease me. Please, can we do that? I already feel lonesome."

Mouth parting in dismay, he stopped teasing when he saw the look on her face. Pinched in distress, her eyes were moist with frustrated tears. "Ooooohhh," he said apologetically, kissing her lips softly. "Of course we can do that. Right away. I don't want you to go away. And if you have to, I don't want you to feel too lonesome." He winked. "I'll be glad to flash you."

Her lips turned in a recovering smile before any tears could fall. "I'll flash you, too, so you won't be lonesome either."

"Come inside, Teresa. We'll take all the pictures and videos you want. We have a couple of days to work on it." His mind was full of pleasure at what she asked of him. They opened the sliding glass door to enter the bedroom.

"Let's keep it easy for awhile, Patrick." She knew his impulse for the grandiose. "I don't want to come home tomorrow and find klieg lights, three cameras on tripods and your friend, the director, focused on our bed."

"I bet we look pretty hot making love . . . Maybe one camera, one light?"

She looked at him with her best 'askance.'

"No matter. And I don't want to share that with a director. All for me. All for you."

"That's better. There's a lot we can do with a camera phone, don't you think?"

"Mmm-hmm," he agreed, "and my handy little crime scene camera is in my bag."

"Okay." She moved closer. "Just imagining myself, looking at you that way while I'm gone, gets me going. This will really help me, Patrick."

"And I'll be looking three times a day!"

"Ha ha! It will be so erotic! Nothing makes me feel so aroused and beautiful as you playing with me, making love to me, showing me your body in passion. Nothing is so steamy as you succumbing to desire and pumping your heart into me."

"That's not my heart, love." He winked and licked his lips. Pleasure made him blush and beam. Her words made him ready for anything. "So, you want to . . .?"

"Make sexy, naked pictures for each other. Yes."

"Okay." Rushing behind her, he swept her to his chest and curled into her, kissing her ear and rubbing his hips against her bottom.

"You know, Patrick . . . If this is for when we're apart, our sex will be . . . solitary."

"Mmmmmmm, yes." The thought of Teresa writhing in ecstasy on camera was nearly unhinging him. Moaning and sighing, making those musical sounds when she came. He wondered if he could beam a video to the big flat screen in the living room.

His blood was up, his mind full of fantasy. Teresa decided to speak openly. Sex was a fairly easy topic for them, now. "What do you like to imagine when you masturbate about me?"

"Who says I masturbate about you?" He thrust against her back, his excitement obvious.

Teresa barked her disbelief, scoffing at his bold tease. "There's not a doubt in my mind that your fist and your cock have met many times." She tried to turn in his arms, confront him, but he tightened his embrace. "I wouldn't have guessed it before, Patrick, but I've learned that you're the horniest man I've ever met."

He pressed closer, gripping her hips and rubbing her bottom from side to side. His cock was standing straight up now, rolling on her. "Only for you. And it comes with the freedom of marriage and living together."

"Horny for me for more than a decade. I love that." She swayed her bottom against his erection. Hissing softly, he pushed harder. "But let's concentrate on since we've actually started making love. What's your greatest pleasure?"

"You're really thinking about this! I want you. Right now."

Tucking his thumbs in her waistband, he tugged but she stopped him. "Answer me, first."

"Oh, Teresa . . ." He breathed heavily in her ear. "When you shave your pussy. It's so plump, all peaches and cream. Maybe you crook your leg and the hood of your clit appears like the meaty seam of a peach. And maybe you're wet and glistening . . . it's all I can do not to explode where I stand. You're so beautifully made . . . let me see—now!" He slipped his hands under her pants, down the sides of her hips, then glided to the front, caressing the flesh he was imagining. "Oh, god. You've shaved."

"Get out your camera."

While Teresa undressed, Patrick dug in his go bag and produced a small camera, a lumpy-looking little box on a bulbous yellow plastic handle. When he turned around, she stood before him, nude, a flush of pale pink highlighting the creamy skin under the freckles that accented every part of her body. Rosy nipples pointed tightly. "Oh, god!" He snapped his first picture. "So beautiful, Teresa. Any man's vision."

When she smiled, he snapped her face, freckles everywhere, even on her ears; he captured one perfectly! A sense of inexpressible awe coursed through him, that her body could make a thing so perfect and charming. A close up of her breasts from several angles, her naked hips with the cleft of her sex, the navel over the small swell of her belly and her little feet with their pink painted toenails. "Show me your hands. I love how they touch me." He caught her curling fingers, reaching for him.

Hands caressing the sides of her hips, he kissed the hot cheeks of her face and whispered, "Turn around?" When she did, he continued the catalog of everything he loved about her body, starting with her sweet ass. "Now bend over so I can see those fat little lips peeking below your fan—Oh, Teresa! You're wet." He groaned.

"No surprise there!" Chuckling, she heard rustling as he removed his clothing and when she turned, he came toward her, naked, erect and ruddy. "No. Not yet. Give me the camera."

His breathing was sharp and needy, but he handed her the camera. Motioning for him to step back, she started snapping pictures. His face, baby-soft cheeks. Tucking the camera between her knees for a moment, Teresa held his smooth face in her hands and kissed him. She resumed snapping. His forehead where the wild curls massed when he was in full heat, his fleshy sensuous lips, his gorgeous eyes.

"Stick out your tongue." Moaning, she captured his broad tongue, an agile slab of heavy wet muscle. "I love what you do with that between my legs."

Broad shoulders, hard nipples, stomach toned by vigorous sex. "Open your exquisite hands, Patrick." He held them out, wide palms unfurling, impossible and graceful, as if they had been folded in half at his slender wrists. He stretched and slowly waved the elegant and long, straight fingers. "I love your fingers." She panned down. "And your feet." His big, blocky feet filled the frame, creamy, perfectly shaped with long pink toes.

She snapped his cock from several angles, once crouching low, looking up to fully capture his balls, softly groaning from time to time. "Your cock gives me a lot of pleasure. I love when the tip glistens like that. I know how much you want me."

"I always want you."

"Put your hand on it." Then, "Stroke it." Teresa caught his face, eyes closed in pleasure with his head thrown back. "Sweet lord in heaven, Patrick, you are such a beautiful man."

"I want to keep going." His thumb slid over the head of his penis.

"Turn around." She snapped for a while. "Bend over like I did for you."

Doing as she asked, he let go of his erection and it tapped his belly when he spread his legs so that his balls hung free, still close to his body, their covering a warm pink with a seam running the middle. They peeked under the impossibly round cheeks of his ass. So many masculine curves. She wanted to rub all over him. She wanted to fuck him, let him use his tongue anywhere he wanted.

She offered the camera and he took it back. "Lie down." Hair fanning the pillow, she was a nymph, here for a fleeting tryst, moments of rare passion to share. He snapped her from tip to toe, gracing their clean white linen.

"This camera takes video."

"All right." Teresa waited until the camera pointed at her and slowly crooked a knee, opening herself to him.

Gasping, he steadied the camera and moved close to catch everything about her female flesh as she opened her legs. "I want to fuck you," he said, almost below the range of hearing. But Teresa heard, and smiled. Holding his breath, afraid he would ask too much, he caught her half-lidded eyes, glowing at him. "Would you pull the hood up?"

Holding herself open with the adjacent fingers, Teresa pulled with her middle one and exposed her clitoris, adjusting to give him the best view. How she would love hearing his soft grunting on the video as he recorded her! Exposing herself that way, she desperately wanted him to lick the tip of the firm nub. Her hips jutted in reflex to her desire and she moaned.

"Have you ever really looked at yourself down here, Teresa?" He licked his lips under the camera.

She gave a little laugh. "Not really. I mean, I've used a magnifying mirror, but it's a pretty crude way to look. And an awkward angle."

He petted her lightly with the flat of his fingers and she groaned, widening her legs as Patrick kept shooting.

"Women are innies, so everything is pretty hard to see. I mean I know the general layout. But could I identify myself in a line-up? No."

"I could."

She lifted her head, looking at him with surprise.

"You're so beautifully made. Symmetrical, plump. So many enticing curves and tiny structures. Your fat clit. All uniquely my Teresa."

"Thank you. I don't know why that makes me happy."

"Because you're beautiful." He moved the camera to look into her eyes. "The most beautiful. And you're mine. I know you and I claim you." After holding her gaze for a few moments, he brought the camera back into play. "Now. Fold your knees close to your body. I can see everything at once that way. Your tasty vulva and your beautiful butt. Voluptuous. That's what I see when you have your legs in the air, ready for me to stuff myself inside you."

"Oooohhhh, Jane, when you talk like that . . ." Her finger started to move.

"What do you want to do now?" He knew she was very aroused and wanted to come as badly as he did.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Come!" Her fingers curled slowly, moving in and out, capturing her clit between two now-slippery fingers. Parting her lips as before, she worried the fat nub with a fingertip until her hips jumped and the paroxysms of her climax made her flesh twitch. She howled, a begging cry that wanted him. She called his name.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you, baby. So beautiful, what you give to me."

"Put the camera down, Patrick. I need you now. No distractions."

"I'll set the camera next to us, in case one of us wants to capture something."

"No. Please. Another time. I want you now. Don't you want me?"

"Look at me!"

His flesh was mottled pinks and crimson, rigid and dripping. Oh, god. "Give it to me _hard_."

"You'll get it hard, you succulent piece of ass. My love."

She rolled onto her stomach. Teresa only chose this position when she wanted it hard, fast and deep, usually when she was already very aroused. He pulled on her hips and she brought her knees up.

She turned, loving the face that looked back at her. Patrick's green eyes were piercing sea beacons, glowing lust. Everything seemed to slow down as she held his gaze, lifting her arms to grip the headboard. His head dipped as he grasped himself and nudged her vulva. She widened her stance, crying out in pleasure when he slid all the way in, his balls brushing softly on her swollen labia.

"Turn around so your back is straight. I don't want to hurt it when I start ramming." He placed his hands next to hers and kissed the meat of her shoulder. "I love you."

It sounded like a last goodbye, in case one of them didn't survive. She chuckled. He bit her and she pushed hard onto him with a squealing grunt.

His thrusts were an earthquake to the succulent flesh of her ass, registering every shock. A soft roar powered each pummeling thrust, a chesty gasp as he pulled back for the next one. Picking up speed, his voice became a wavering growl.

Teresa's fingers ached from her death grip on the headboard. The top of her head hit several times even with arm muscles flexed to absorb the shocks. Her release was subtle in the throes of Patrick's abandoned pounding, growling and grunting. Her loud cries simply became more rhythmic, following the contractions of her orgasm. Sated and gasping, she unraveled in ecstatic relaxation, strand by strand of muscle fiber zinging free from bones turned to butter, liquid heat flowing everywhere, flooding from her core to her sighing breath.

Changing the angle of her hips, jamming tight against his body, she swiveled to force his cock in further, daring him not to come. Her core going crazy inside made him snap. He pushed her legs far apart in order to sink himself even deeper. So much quivering heat, so swollen soft, so tight.

"Teresa. Ah! I'm coming." Holding her hips, he curled into her as deep as he could go, exhausted and shooting hot jets of semen. Pulsing muscles and rhythmic moans were her only responses until her body sagged and she let go of the headboard, slumping to the mattress, still joined with him.

Patrick picked up the camera and sluiced his hips, watching himself move in her, still stiff. Splaying a hand across her ass, he lifted the bottom of her cheeks with the thumb side of his hand and recorded with the camera in his other hand.

"Jane? You want to go again?"

"It's such a beautiful sight. I'm buried in you, moving. Everything's wet. You have to see this. There's no other way you would, except on camera." He pulled all the way out and slid back in several times. Teresa responded, lifting her butt to make it easy for them, before he stopped recording.

"Let me see."

He gave her the camera. "Touch here." He pressed and the video started playing.

"Oh my god. Look at you. Look at my butt. And my pussy lips, soaked with your juices, so pink and swollen! Look at your hand on me! Shit! No wonder you feel so good when you fuck me."

They were cheek to cheek, looking at the erotic footage. "Those are your juices, too."

"Oh, god, Patrick, rub your baby-butt cheeks on mine some more."

She didn't see his smug smile, relishing the touch she wanted, both sides. "Look. Oh, god, you pulled all the way out! You're filling the frame, so red and shiny, slick."

"I know. You had a big part in that. It's perfect. I love fucking you this way." He nipped her ear lobe and spoke roughly, "Or any other way. You make me want to do it all the time."

"Me, too. I want to make some more videos, live action! We need a tripod. And a little lighting. Then we can be free to move."

Jane smirked, remembering her protest about cameras and klieg lights. They wouldn't need three cameras. "This will have to do for now. While you're away, I'll get us a good setup."

She yawned. "Okay. But don't go overboard." That was a waste of breath.

He pulled a pillow under her head and stroked the long, stressed muscles of her arms. When she could, she turned to him, caressing his face and cheeks, pushing the sweaty hair from his forehead. He sighed when she rubbed his back and hips. They had worked so hard for her.

"I won't feel so lonely when I'm gone, now."

"I won't either. Thank you, sweetheart. I've wanted this for so long."

"We could talk dirty to each other on the phone, I guess. I can call you, talk dirty while I look at us on my phone. Or even better . . . sexy video chats when we have time."

Absently, he rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and finger, soft and easy. "Oh, we will. All of it. And it will be a new dimension in sexy, Lisbon. Spectacular. But so will our photos and videos. When we're ready, we'll tape ourselves making love from start to finish. Many times, if we want."

"You mean, if I want. I can tell you do."

"Don't you?"

"Yes." She looked at him, biting her lip. "But, Jane . . . Don't make me guess. Just tell me what you really want to see."

"Well, I want to see us doing it. making love together. I want to see it from different angles. I really want some close up footage of you and I bet you want some of me, too."

"It sounds like you've done this before."

"No."

"Jane. Tell the truth."

"No one would let me."

"No one? How many women did you ask?"

"Angela."

It felt good to give Patrick something that Angela hadn't, even though the thought did trigger a sliver of passing guilt. Lisbon believed him because she basically knew his entire adult sexual history. He knew the same about her. Admittedly, there wasn't a lot for either of them to know.

"But you have to destroy them if something happens with us. And I think you could trust me for that, too."

"I'm not so sure of that, Jane. You're a piner. You can't be so alone. Neither can I anymore, not with you. I couldn't destroy them. Maybe if we broke up. Got a divorce or something."

"That's not going to happen."

"No. Never." She kissed him almost ferociously. "Never."

"Never," he repeated. He held her almost desperately tight, pressed her head into the crook of his neck.

When they let go, Lisbon sat up, covering her love-streaked thighs with the sheet and guiding him to lay his head in her lap. "Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can our 'Away Time' folders be encrypted?"

He snuggled against her belly, his curls a gentle tickle. "I'm sure there's an app for that."


End file.
